When an individual is pregnant or is overweight, it can be particularly uncomfortable to lie on his/her stomach. The present invention features a chair device comprising a hole for accommodating the user's stomach and a hole for accommodating the user's face. This can allow for a more comfortable position when the user lies on his/her stomach. The chair device further comprises a shelf that can be used for reading purposes or as a head rest. The chair device may be used by any individual.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.